Emeric Lamperd
Emeric Lamperd (エメリック・ランパード, Emerikku Ranpādo) is a former member of the Stern Ritter within the Quincy Tribe; a position that was shared with his unnamed wife. He was the grandfather of . Character Overview History Not much is known about Emeric besides that he served as "Stern Ritter G" within the Quincy Tribe. During the Quincy Blood War, Emeric and his unnamed wife was ordered to preform reconnaissance on the Gotei 13's ; more specifically, on its Captain, Seireitou Kawahiru. They observed as Seireitou, together with three subordinates, arrived on the outskirts of Normandy, in order to secure a potential base in the human world for the during the midst of war. They watched as the Shinigami had exhausted their rations and were soon suffering from hunger due to having to maintain their positions. Using this chance, Emeric planned for them to ambush the enemy. However, the husband and wife duo were discovered long before the plan could be executed. They were captured and interrogated briefly, with neither of them offering any information. It was at this point that Seireitou suggested that if they were not going to provide them with anything useful, then they could still serve a purpose as nourishment for the starved soldiers. Out of fear by this threat, Emeric's wife answered the Captain's questions, much to her husband's protest. However, Seireitou still ended up killing her first, and then Emeric himself. He ordered his men to cut up the bodies and prepare a fire for to cook their body parts for food. He went on by saying that it wouldn't last them the entire time, but at the very least, they could ration the body parts long enough to avoid starving to death. The subordinates refused the order, stating that such an act was horrendous, and that death would be far more dignified. In response, Seireitou unmercifully murdered all three of them, and cut up all five bodies personally. He later would state that this way, he would have more than enough food to last him until he had to return to base. And in the course of a week, he consumed both of the Quincy and his three former subordinates. It is theorized that Liltotto, their granddaughter, purposely acquired the power of "The Glutton" so as to carry out revenge. Powers & Abilities Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Emeric was capable of absorbing reishi from the atmosphere and managed to combine it with his own reiryoku to form weapons and use different techniques. The Glide (飛行 (ザ・グライド), Za Guraido; Japanese for "Flying"): Emeric had the power of accelerated movement, capable of stealth that far exceeded the Hirenkyaku. He could also utilize this power in order to float in the air and to preform feats of light without the need to stand upon . Because of this skill, Emeric was often chosen by to conduct assassinations and espionage missions. It is known that he shared this power with his unnamed wife. Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Character